


A King's Queen

by BorderlineBell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineBell/pseuds/BorderlineBell
Summary: 'I think it’s time we updated your Princess status to one of a Queen'





	A King's Queen

He’d been nervous all day, and the closer the moment came the more nerves he’d managed to get. It seemed like such a simple moment, one question followed by an answer and it would all be over, that’s it. But this moment was life-changing, and Bellamy couldn’t help but be nervous about the outcome.  
  
“Get yourself together, there’s nothing to be worried about.”  
  
He’d spent hours trying to calm down the nerves, but nothing was working. He was suddenly pulled out of his own head and back to reality when he heard the door slam and a pair of delicate steps walk into the living room of the apartment.  
  
He could tell right away that she was angry, maybe it was because he knew her so well, or because she could make it so obvious, but Bellamy always knew how Clarke was feeling. Especially when she voiced them out so loudly when she’d come home.  
  
“That idiot! How hard is it to give a shot?” She sighed as she laid down next to Bellamy, quickly placing her head on his lap like she’s done every day for god knows how long. “I mean, you obviously had medical training if you’re a nurse, use the damn education you paid so much for to help figure out a not so difficult conversation. He just makes me so angry.”  
  
Bellamy began to play with Clarke’s hair, braiding tiny strips of it. “Who are we angry at again?”  
  
Clarke automatically relaxed under his touch. She was still angry, fuming to be exact, but less so now that Bellamy was there. “Richardson, the damn idiot. I asked him to give a patient a shot today while I was busy with my rounds, and the idiot almost gives the patient the wrong medicine, which as you know would have created a large and horrible lawsuit if the patient had reacted badly to the medicine. Thank god the patient has a bigger brain than that idiot and noticed the color of his monthly shot was different this time.”  
  
Bellamy nodded as he continued to play with Clarke’s hair, slightly adding some delicate ‘mhms’ in between Clarke’s rant. Most would think he’d zoned out, ignored Clarke’s rambling, but this was Bellamy, and Clarke knew Bellamy was hanging onto every word she was saying.  
  
“And don’t even get me started on the fact that the moron couldn’t even find the vein if it was just glowing ad had a sign that said ‘vein right here’ with an arrow pointing to it. But enough about me, how was your day?”  
  
Bellamy had smiled at her question, it was a normal daily thing they did, asking about each other’s day and listen to all the up and down the other had experienced, but somehow today, doing this just brought a smile to Bellamy’s face that he couldn’t seem to shake off.  
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary, graded a bunch of inaccurate history reports, as usual, and I stopped by the store to pick out those cookies you love so much, thought we could celebrate.” Bellamy couldn’t help but smile even more, the moment was coming and soon.  
  
Bellamy watched as Clarke’s face lite up at the mention of her favorite cookies, but then scrunch back together in confusion. In less than a minute, the moment would come, and he became even more anxious. The velvet began to burn a hole through the fabric of his pants and into his skin, he was so close.  
  
“What do you mean by celebrate, what are we celebrating?”  
  
“It’s a surprise princess.”  
  
“Oh come on Bell, just give me a hint then.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise then would it princess?”  
  
Clarke sighed in frustration, “Come on Bellamy, just one hint is all I’m asked, one simple h-“  
  
He cut her off, “Marry me.”  
  
Clarke froze in her spot, her face became one of shock. “What?” She whispered delicately, making his heart pound in his chest faster than it had in his life.  
“I said marry me.” He repeated, the smile continued to grow on his face.  
  
Clarke lifted her head off of Bellamy’s lap and sat next to him, “Bell.”  
  
“The first word, of the first sentence I ever said to you, was Princess. I called you a princess because I thought you were stuck up, and spoiled and thought you were better than everyone, and I was just a poor lowly educated man who gave up everything for his little sister to have a chance at a good life. But after I got to know you, I realized the princess title fit, but not cause I thought you were spoiled, or a brat, but because like a real princess, you were kind and funny, you taught this old grouchy Grinch how to love, you gave him a heart, or helped him use his dried up dead one, and I don’t know how to thank you for it.”  
  
He paused, pulling out the box and opening it, a barely audible gasp coming from Clarke. “You have truly helped this peasant feel like a king, but Princess, I can’t keep calling you that, I think it’s time we updated your Princess status to one of a Queen. So will you, Clarke Griffin, do me the honor of being a Queen to this King and marry me?”  
  
Clarke had begun to lightly cry and nod her head, ‘yes’ she quietly whispered. Bellamy quickly wiped her tears with his thumb, then grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Quickly pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
“You know,” Clarke whispered as she hugged Bellamy back, “whenever I thought about you proposing I also thought you’d do it with some kind of history lesson.”  
  
Bellamy laughed, “Well actually...”  
  
“Shut up you idiot,” Clarke whispered as she pulled Bellamy in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter, @BorderlineBell, and dm me for any requests (depending on the fandom).


End file.
